


Princess

by Hitoshi__Shinso



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Cunnilingus, Episode: s03e05 The Beach, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi__Shinso/pseuds/Hitoshi__Shinso
Summary: Azula is still sad that the boys at the party weren't really interested in her, and Ty Lee has an idea of how to make her feel better.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (mentioned)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> AU where they're older during canon events!
> 
> Takes place after the events of The Beach.

Ty Lee and Azula sat on the bed together, talking enthusiastically, though Ty Lee was doing most of the talking and enthusing. They had just returned from vengefully destroying Chan's house along with Mai and Zuko, who were now sharing a different room.

"That had to have been the best party I've ever been to! The way everyone was screaming and throwing food... I think someone might have even stolen Chan's family portraits, and-"

"And did you see the guy who's hair caught on fire?" Azula interrupted her friend with a satisfied smirk.

"Ooh, I didn't," Ty Lee replied. "Was he hot?"

Azula rolled her eyes and fell backward to lay with her head on the pillows. "If you do that again, I'm kicking you out of this room." 

"What did I do?" She asked, her chocolatey brown eyes widening in a practiced mockery of innocence.

She received no answer, so she took a break from talking to look more closely at the room they were in. It was already dark outside, so the room was illuminated with several torches that Azula lit with firebending. It was furnished fancily but sparsely, with no personal touches to be seen. It was obvious that the royal family hadn't been to their beach house in years. She'd asked to spend the night with Azula because the nearly empty rooms made her feel terribly lonely. She had spent most of her life sharing her sleeping area with someone anyway, whether it was her sisters, fellow circus freaks, or Mai and Azula.

Looking back at her friend, she realized that Azula still looked sad. She was staring up at the ceiling, and her eyes that usually sparkled were dull. Sure, wrecking the party had been fun, but it was still bothering her that none of the boys were interested in her the way they were with Ty Lee. Ty Lee couldn't even fully blame them. Azula was intimidating, dangerous, even a little scary at times. She was also strong, intelligent, and attractive, and Ty Lee had admired her since they were children. 

She wanted to tell her this to cheer her up, but maybe it would be even better to show her? She crawled over the silky red sheets to get closer to her friend. 

"I want to try something... just let me know if I should stop." She said, then leaned in to kiss Azula before she could change her mind about doing this.

Her lips were soft, and kissing her felt strangely right. Azula froze, not moving in the least to return the gesture. Ty Lee opened her eyes to meet golden ones that were wide with shock. She was about to pull away when the girl underneath her began kissing back, violent and sloppy and so decisively _Azula_. She couldn't tell if the rough kissing was a result of eagerness, inexperience, or both, but she enthusiastically kept pace as she was pulled closer to the other girl. Their clothed chests pressed together as Azula's arms wrapped around her and her long nails pressed against her back.

Soon, they pulled away from each other, panting to catch their breath. 

"I wasn't expecting that," Azula spoke first, a hungry fire burning in her golden eyes. Ty Lee wondered if she also looked as lustful as she felt. 

"Was it okay?" Ty Lee asked, still feeling like she couldn't get enough air. 

"Fine."

She quirked an eyebrow at Azula's terse reply. "Do you want to keep going?"

Azula's expression was guarded, but after a few tense moments she simply nodded. Ty Lee crawled all the way over her, putting her knees on either side of the other girl's hips, and began kissing her again. This kiss was just as passionate as, if not more, than the last. She supported her weight on one elbow to explore muscled arms and shoulders with her free hand. She again admired how strong Azula was, quickly discovering a new appreciation for her body. Then her hand wandered to her friend's red top that covered her chest. She slowly began to remove it, fully expecting Azula to stop her. Instead, her hands moved to Ty Lee's top as well, and soon their breasts were exposed to each other. 

Ty Lee pulled away from the kiss again to stare. She'd seen Azula naked before. The two of them, along with Mai, had been changing in the same rooms almost as long as they'd been friends. It was those occurrences that made her realize she was just as attracted to girls as she was to guys. Now, however, she finally had her chance to touch. Azula's breasts were smaller than her own, but they were soft, especially compared to the firm muscles of her shoulders and arms. She kneaded her fingers into the soft flesh and teased a nipple with her thumb, drawing a gasp out of Azula. Azula then began to mimic the treatment, taking Ty Lee's bigger breasts in her hands and squeezing. That made arousal twist urgently in her stomach, and she decided she was done with the foreplay.

Ty Lee suddenly backed away and started to rid herself of the rest of her clothes, and again Azula copied what she did. 

"You're so beautiful," Ty Lee told her once they were both naked. 

"I know that already," Azula murmured distractedly. Ty Lee decided to forgive the lack of a reciprocating compliment. It sounded like Azula would have given her the same answer even if she had just told her that she was a purple platypus bear. Her eyes looked unsure, almost scared, as they wandered over her body, but Ty Lee was sure Azula would speak up if she were uncomfortable. Maybe she was just imagining things? 

She moved closer again, grabbing Azula and flipping their positions with the agility and precision of an acrobat. 

"Hey-" Azula protested, but her smirk and the malicious glint in her eyes returned. It was no surprise she preferred being on top.

"No more teasing, please," Ty Lee begged, putting her hand in Azula's dark hair and gently pressing her downwards. "Suck me,"

After a moment of hesitation, Azula went straight for her chest again, latched her mouth around a nipple, and sucked. Ty Lee was surprised, that wasn't exactly what she meant to ask for, but the princess was approaching her current task with all of her characteristic determination. That's when Ty Lee realized that this was the princess of the fire nation whose face was buried in her tits, and the thought made heat and wetness pool between her legs. She gently pushed Azula off of her. 

"Please," she begged again, "I need you." 

It was clear Azula loved the begging, but she almost looked more confused than lustful. 

"You do know what to do, right?" Ty Lee giggled as she asked the question. 

"Of course I do!" Azula snapped, turning her head away to hide how unsure she still looked. 

Ty Lee was surprised. The princess was intelligent and always knew what to do when it came to fighting or strategy. It hadn't even crossed her mind that Azula might be unfamiliar with this sort of thing, but Ty Lee guessed that taboo knowledge must spread much better at the circus than in the royal palace. Then something else occurred to her. 

"Have you ever done anything like this, even by yourself?" 

"I've never really felt this way before," Azula answered carefully. 

"So you've never had an orgasm?"

"No..."

Ty Lee was trying and failing to hide how surprised she was. It was really difficult to think of Azula as innocent in any context. _I'm going to give her her first climax._ The thought made her shudder, but she tried to hide it by wiggling out from under the other girl. 

"That's okay, lay back again. I'll teach you," she said gently, trying to keep from embarrassing her and making her mad. Azula's eyes shined angrily for a moment, and Ty Lee was sure she was about to be told off. Then the princess seemed to calm down and settled back against the pillows. 

Ty Lee grinned and grabbed her hips to spread her legs. "It'll feel great, promise!" 

Then she ducked her head between Azula's legs, wasting no time pressing her tongue against the folds. Azula gasped, a rare and gratifying sound, as she instinctively moved her hand to grip Ty Lee's hair. Ty Lee focused on making her feel good, moving her mouth between licking at the folds, sucking on her clit, and dipping her tongue into the hole. The unfamiliar pleasure was making Azula squirm underneath her. Ty Lee moved a hand between her own legs to dip two fingers into the wetness and pleasure herself. She moaned against Azula's clit, and Azula squirmed again in response. The princess was staying disappointingly quiet after her initial gasp of surprise. 

Ty Lee moved her mouth away to speak. "Tell me how you feel?"

"Really good, Ty Lee... I need more," Azula panted. 

"I'm going to put my fingers in now," Ty Lee warned before going back to sucking and licking at her clit.

"Do it," Azula commanded through a moan, so Ty Lee pulled her hand away from herself and brought her fingers, still slick with her own cum, to the other's entrance. She pushed a finger into her pussy, reveling in how tight it was. When she added the second, Azula yelped. She was about to pull her fingers out when the princess groaned, "More..." 

She pumped her fingers in and out, staying mindful that Azula was completely new to this. Ty Lee's fingers found her g-spot and began to press firmly into it. Azula was a mess now, her legs trembling and her moans coming freely. Ty Lee began to suck at her clit more urgently, loving the noises she was earning.

"Wait-" Azula gasped out, then her climax hit and her words caught in her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut as her body jerked and trembled, and her pussy tightened around Ty Lee's fingers. The pleasure was so intense it overwhelmed her, to the point she almost felt sick, like she might pass out. She kept her eyes shut as she recovered from her high, barely aware of the bed shifting and fingers pulling out of her.

Ty Lee kneeled on the bed near her. She tenderly kissed Azula's cheek while her friend was still too out of it to protest such soft affection. It was breathtaking to see her so vulnerable. It was so decisively _not_ like Azula. 

"It stops feeling so overwhelming after you come a few more times." Ty Lee explained once Azula opened her eyes.

Now that Azula was watching her again, Ty Lee made eye contact as she stuck her fingers in her mouth and sucked the cum off of them, all while whimpering out her best slutty moan. The vulnerability in Azula's eyes was replaced again with intensity, but Ty Lee couldn't tell if it was disgust or appreciation. 

She returned her fingers to her own pussy, quickly penetrating herself and using her other hand to rub her clit. She felt so horny from getting Azula off that she didn't even care if the girl touched her any more that night. She just needed to come. But Azula surprised her by sitting up and moving closer, taking one of Ty Lee's tits in one hand and using her other to rub her clit. Ty Lee wrapped her newly freed arm around Azula and buried her face into her shoulder. 

"Yeah, keep going, you're gonna make me come..." she mumbled against her skin.

She heard Azula smirk. Ty Lee could picture the confident, satisfied look she got whenever she knew she'd won. Azula was no longer unsure. She was dangerous again. 

"Then come for me," Azula growled into her ear, and Ty Lee did. She shuddered and leaned against the other girl for support as pleasure washed over her. 

***

A few minutes later, they'd both gotten cleaned up and dressed in sleep clothes. They laid under the silk sheets and stared up at the ceiling side by side. The room was dimmer now, with only one torch near the bed remaining lit. Ty Lee was elated that Azula no longer had any trace of sadness in her expression, and that she was allowing their arms to touch. 

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Those boys at the party just weren't, like, worthy of you. You'll get someone who is," Ty Lee told the ceiling.

"I know," was all Azula said before they returned to sleepy silence. 

Ty Lee briefly thought of Mai and Zuko in the next room over, just curious about if they were already asleep, when a wave of embarrassment rushed over her. She wondered if the two older teens had heard any of the noises she and Azula made _. It's just revenge for all the time they spend making out in front of me_ , she told herself. Azula spoke again, interrupting her thoughts. 

"You know, I don't think I want those boys anyway. You said it's better after a few more times? Do you want to do that more?" Azula asked the ceiling.

Ty Lee propped herself up on her elbows to grin over at the other girl. She couldn't believe it. Did that mean they would be dating like Mai and Zuko? Azula actually wanted to be with her?

"Come again?" Ty Lee asked, still grinning. 

"I-" Azula started before realizing that her friend had made another pun. She rolled her eyes and groaned, "Get out!" 

Ty Lee batted her eyelashes over wide, chocolatey brown eyes, feigning innocence. "What did I do?" 

**Author's Note:**

> They might be in for a very awkward breakfast with Mai and Zuko tomorrow, oh no. 
> 
> This was my first attempt at writing smut. What have I brought upon this cursed land?


End file.
